darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Soldier (Dark Souls II)
Hollow Soldiers are enemies in Dark Souls II. Lore The royal soldier who defended the Cardinal Tower against the Giant. They remain defending the keep despite their hollowed state. Locations Encountered in the Forest of Fallen Giants. Description There are four variants: Halberd soldiers, Greatsword soldiers, Estoc and Shield soldiers and Spear and Shield soldiers. Strategy All variants can be backstabbed which lessens the difficulty of fighting them. The Halberd soldiers can deal large amounts of damage in a single swing, though can be easily interrupted during their attacks like the other variants. After executing their combos they will be left vulnerable to a counterattack. Bastard sword wielding soldiers attack in quick succession while being able to deal a high amount of damage, there is only a brief chance to strike after they execute their combos. These soldiers only a have a small gap to backstab them as they constantly turn in the player's direction. Those who throw Firebombs at the player will switch to a bastard sword when engaged at close range. Spear wielding soldiers use mostly lunging attacks with little tracking so they can be easily dodged by strafing to the side, however they can perform a sweeping attack. Estoc wielding soldiers strike at a medium speed and occasionally in a combo. Sometimes they will use their shield to guard. They are also capable of parrying the player. Attacks Halberd wielding soldiers will combo their attacks by starting with a sweep then a follow up upward swing ended with a downward swing. Spear wielders perform triple lunges all behind their shield, sometimes tries to strike with their shields as well and has a sweeping attack that they sometimes perform. Bastard sword wielders combo their strikes aggressively with a quick series of overhead swings and have a charging lunge attack that deals many hits with the first hits dealing little damage and the final hit dealing the full damage. This move is very similar to the lance's charging attack. Health and souls Drops Firebomb | Firebomb II.png | 5% | res1 = Greatsword Wielder | Lifegem | Lifegem.png | 4% | res2 = Not Greatsword Wielder | Radiant Lifegem | Radiant Lifegem.png | 1% | res3 = Not Greatsword Wielder | Bastard Sword (Dark Souls II) Bastard Sword | Bastard Sword II.png 100px | 1% | res4 = Greatsword Wielder | Estoc (Dark Souls II) Estoc | Estoc II.png 100px | 1% | res5 = Estoc Wielder | Halberd (Dark Souls II) Halberd | Halberd II.png 100px | 1% | res6 = Halberd Wielder | Winged Spear (Dark Souls II) Winged Spear | Winged Spear II.png 100px | 1% | res7 = Spear Wielder | Hollow Soldier Shield (Dark Souls II) Hollow Soldier Shield | Hollow Soldier Shield II.png 100px | 1% | res8 = Shield Wielder | Hollow Soldier Helm (Dark Souls II) Hollow Soldier Helm | Hollow Soldier Helm II.png 100px | 1.5% | Hollow Soldier Armor (Dark Souls II) Hollow Soldier Armor | Hollow Soldier Armor II.png 100px | 1.5% | Hollow Soldier Gauntlets | Hollow Soldier Gauntlets.png 100px | 1.5% | Hollow Soldier Leggings | Hollow Soldier Leggings.png 100px | 1.5% }} Gallery HollowSoldier.png|Bastard Sword wielder Hollow Soldier (Halberd).png|Halberd wielder Hollow Soldier (Estoc).png|Estoc wielder References pl:Puści żołnierze (Dark Souls II) Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies